


Splash Fight

by orphan_account



Series: FE: Fates Vacation Fluff [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Vacation, Water, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I didn't mean to write another fic. I really didn't. But I did anyway and I'm still not sure why and I'm sure you, dear reader, don't really care. Uh, I hope you don't hate it.





	Splash Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't mean to write another fic. I really didn't. But I did anyway and I'm still not sure why and I'm sure you, dear reader, don't really care. Uh, I hope you don't hate it.

At the time, Leo hadn’t understood why Takumi looked ready for murder when Ryoma had suggested they visit a hot spring near the hotel. It sounded like a peaceful way to spend the afternoon, and when they arrived, they had the place to themselves. Then he came to the horrifying realization that it was a double date and it would require all four of them getting naked.

 

Ryoma and Xander seemed completely comfortable with this fact, and they chatted about everything and nothing. Their younger brothers contemplated drowning themselves to escape how unbearably awkward this was. Leo was trying to figure out how long he would have to keep submerged in order to lose consciousness, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

 

“Nohrian scum!” Takumi spluttered. Leo noted the hint of a smirk on Xander’s face. It quickly disappeared once water was splashed in his direction. 

 

Ryoma grinned. Now  _ this, _ was going to be fun. Leo became wide-eyed with shock as he too was covered in water, courtesy of the brunet.

 

“Leo?” Takumi asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

 

Leo nodded. “They just declared war.”

 

The notion of a “peaceful afternoon” was ruined, and replaced with a splash fight. 

 

The younger boys counter-attacked mercilessly, determined to get their revenge. The crown princes were not about to go down without a fight. Both teams darted around, as much as they could in all the water anyway, trying to surprise the opponent. It didn’t take long for everyone to become soaking wet. The younger boys were winning until-

 

Leo fell forward, trying to evade water, and landed against Takumi. They were in a rather awkward position. Caught up in the moment, neither of them cared. Leo leaned in to steal a kiss, and Takumi reached up to stroke wet hair. 

 

Their elder brothers gave up the fight to share a kiss as well. Both teams had won.


End file.
